


O retrato silencioso

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Portraits, Sad
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Ariana observava. E nunca falava.





	O retrato silencioso

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**O retrato silencioso**

Observava.

Passava todo o seu tempo a observar.

Observava a clientela, sempre diversificada e nunca agradável. Observava Aberforth, silencioso como antigamente, como tinha continuado a ser ao longo dos anos.

Observava as caras de feições conhecidas, que olhavam com cautela os olhares sobre ela, sem nunca ter o coragem de falar com ela. Dizia a si própria que tinha de conhece-los, mas quase nunca podia focar bastante a mente para lembrar a quem pertencessem aqueles rostos.

Ariana observava. E nunca falava.

Não podia explicar a razão. Todas as manhãs Aberforth olhava para a pintura, forçava um sorriso e dizia-lhe olá, ciente do facto que não ia receber resposta.

 _Teria gostado_ responder.

Mas não fazia-o, e não para rancor face à o seu irmão. Só, falar teria dito ser um pouco mais viva, outra vez, talvez esquecer mesmo de já não ser parte daquele mondo.

Por causa do homem quem tinha roubado tudo à sua família.

Por causa do homem quem tinha tirado-lhe um irmão e depois a sua vida.

Ariana não sentia raiva, porque nunca tinha sido capaz.

Mas a tristeza, sim, dessa estavam cheios os seus dias.

Tristeza pelo destino com que todos eles tinham ficado, porque ela estava pregada naquela parede, naquela moldura, desprovida da possibilidade de mexer-se, de caminhar, de correr, de jogar com Aberforth como fazia num tempo esquecido já.

Observava, e nada mais.

Às vezes, vinha Albus também, e pontualmente ela ficava surpreendida. Perscrutava a sua cara incrivelmente envelhecida, mas estava como se não pudesse mesmo ficar atenta aos sinais do passar do tempo.

Os olhos, aqueles olhos, sempre estavam là, inalterados ao longo dos anos.

Ele acenava com a cabeça, e depois se limitava a ignorá-la. Ou, melhor dizendo, a escapar ao seu olhar, como se temesse de ler uma acusação nele.

Ariana _teria gostado_ falar.

Mas falar não ia ressuscitá-la, falar não ia fazer sentir melhor Aberforth, falar não ia aliviar o tormento da mente de Albus.

Assim a sua família tinha-se transformado em pedaços inconciliáveis entre si, cheios só de palavras não murmuradas, de rancor inexpressível.

E ela só podia ficar-se lá, pendurada na parede, espetadora daquele drama ao qual não sabia como participar.

Ariana observava. E ficava calada.

Não havia nada de dizer. Não mais. 


End file.
